


'Fanfic: In Good Hands...'

by Kantharion



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Adommy - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: Adam Lambert - Freeform, Adommy, M/M, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Freeform, lambliff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantharion/pseuds/Kantharion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Joe is tense. A hot stone massage sounds like a good idea....</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Fanfic: In Good Hands...'

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to my glamsister who has been one hell of a beta I present you my very first fic ever....  
> After reading so many amazing Adommy fanfics I couldn't resist anymore after finding myself on a massagetable here in The Netherlands, not able to think about anything else than how that would work out between Adam and Tommy. So here it is. Enjoy.....and be gentle :-)

  
**In good hands…**   


‘Fuck, Jenny! Really??’ Tommy Joe had really been looking forward to a great massage by his girlfriend of three months. And it wasn’t even going to be an erotically-charged-leading-to-amazing-sex-massage. The massage he needed, like a bottle of water after three days in the desert, was a get-the-fucking-pain-from-between-my-shoulderblades-and-let-me-breathe-massage.    
But the first hand she lay on him made him squint, and when she started kneading his shoulders he shouted these words at her, just a tad too aggressively. ‘You know what, tough guy? Do it yourself! I don’t need this attitude from you’ Jenny shouted back. Tommy Joe had fallen for that in-your-face mentality. She never took crap from anyone, not even from the man she fell in love with, that evening when he played his guitar just for her.   


‘Ah, come on. Please don’t stop…come on, I’ll be nice, really. Come on, bunny’ . ‘O hell no, I’m done. It’s the third time you used me as your verbal garbage bin, throwing everything in what comes to mind. Enough is enough’. Head high, shoulders back, she walked out of the small bedroom, leaving Tommy Joe in just his boxers and still in pain. ‘Such a drama queen, always such a drama queen’, he muttered. ‘I heard that’, she shouted from the kitchen, while making herself a cup of tea, ‘that’s not what you said when I gave you head yesterday. I was your ‘sweet princess’ then, wasn’t I?…Jeezzz’.   
Pulling his pants up, Tommy Joe walked towards her. “I’m sorry, bunny. I’m just so god damned sick of this pain. My whole back feels like someone drove a Hummer over it, then put it in reverse and ran over it again. It’s getting the better of me’, his voice covered in honey, knowing he wouldn’t be getting any in three days if he didn’t fix this now, ‘you áre a princess. My princess’. His finger touched her lips and his brown eyes turned all puppy dog on her. She sighed. ‘You charmer, you’ kissing his pouty lips.  
Jenny took his hand, led him to the living room and shoved him onto the couch where her laptop was placed on the table in front of it. She turned the computer screen towards Tommy Joe. ‘Since I am the sweetest princess, glad we established that together now, I’m gonna show you what I found. Look’, she sat down next to him, kissed his cheek and pointed at the website in front of them ‘it’s this new sauna and hammam bathing facility, and it is said they provide the best massages in town. I think you should go there. Go shout at someone that actually earns a living with it, okay?’  
Tommy Joe looked at it. The pictures were pure temptation: beautiful people, beautiful saunas, beautiful pools. And the one of the beautiful woman lying on a massage table with this blissful look on her face made him wish he was her. He so wanted to lie there, all relaxed and pliant, under the hands of that handsome blue eyed masseur with what would sure enough be soft but strong hands. Of course, they were both models, there to represent everything he wanted, but still…  
‘You know what, you’re right! Coming along? Wanna get jiggy with it in a sauna with me?’ ‘No tough guy, you are on your own at this one. I hate being naked in front of strangers. Not me, uhuh!’ Tommy Joe hadn’t taken being naked during his visit in consideration yet. He too, had never been one to strip in front of others. Sure, at the gym, his junk had shown once or twice, but that was between men, in the gym or during shower after performing on stage. And even though he was now 22 years old, just five women had seen him naked, his mother and sister included _. Ah what the hell, I want this pain gone_ , he thought. ‘I will go next week’ and a sloppy kiss landed on his girl who now turned to unzipping him again. ‘Good boy’, she whispered seductively, ‘now let’s see if we can relax doing some physical activity’.

   
The next day, Tommy Joe found the website in their Explorer history and dialled the number he found at the page where contact and route information was displayed in yet another page oozing peace of mind and body. ‘Spindle baths and saunas, for your relaxation. Good morning, this is Theresa, how can I help you?’ She sounded somewhat hoarse, kind of sexy actually. After deciding against asking her what she was wearing Tommy Joe answered ‘ehm, yes, Tommy Joe Ratliff speaking. I wish to make an appointment for a massage?’ ‘Very good, mr. Ratliff. Let me arrange that for you. Will you be having this massage as part of our Winter Voodoo Special? You get two hours of sauna and baths, a massage and a complimentary shower gel, all for 39,95. The massage on itself will cost either 30 or 60 dollars depending on the duration’. 

  
Walking towards the building, Tommy Joe looks at his reservation. _Winter Voodoo Special, bit weird, bit intriguing. And with the hot stone massage he chose…hot stone…what was that about?_ He is so going to love this place. After receiving his locker key from Theresa, who in real life turned out to be fifty-somewhat year old woman whose voice obviously had become hoarse from smoking and drinking too much for her own good, he walks towards the changing room. The softness of his bathrobe, from being brand new, feels nice on his bare skin. He wonders how much of a curiosity he will be, his small but muscular stature all covered up in tattoos. His hair dyed blond, shaven on one side, his fingernails painted black. He sure wouldn’t be the average customer, that much he figured. But then, he never was the average anything. Never had been, never will be. Just a bit out of the box, a little left of centre, and after accepting this for a virtue rather than a misfortune, his authenticity had brought him quite far. On stage, playing his guitar, he stood out. People recognized him, remembered him, which was a necessity in the business. Opening the door he looks in. On his left there are ten showers, five of them being used by women soaping and rinsing. In front he sees a large pool shaped as a raindrop with underwater bedding where three women lie chattering away. On the right hand behind two bubble baths is the restaurant. In couples, around ten women are drinking coffee or having a late breakfast, some warming their feet at the large fireplace in the middle of the room. 

  
_Wait….wait…_ Tommy Joe looks around frantically, where are the men? Everywhere he looks….only women…. Naked women, women in bathrobes, fat women, thin women, brown haired, blond….all forms and shapes. But all women.  At that point Tommy Joe decides it is a good thing god gave him ears. Otherwise his grin would have gone and encircled his own head. And well, that would have been just….weird, right? Grinning like an idiot would probably surpass his tattoos in standing out of the crowd, so fighting the corners of his mouth he walks up to the footbath. The instructions in the changing room had shown him a footbath was needed to heat his body before entering a sauna. He loved the thought of a warm footbath as much as he feared the thought of the evenly needed cold shower after said round of sauna. Then again, it would help him contain the arousal he already feels getting grip on his body, some of these chicks are quite doable, total milfs actually. _God no…_ he thought, seconds away from panicking _no boner….not now, please no!_ Thinking of his French teacher in high school always helps. No one could shrivel up a growing dick as fast as she could…god, the biggest, fattest, ugliest scare crow ever known to mankind. Chatting like only women can, two lovely creatures sit down opposite of him in the footbath. Both naked, great tits, amazing curves…. _No, no, no….think Mrs. Steinberg, Mrs. Steinberg, ugly, fat, Mrs. Steinberg._ Looking up and around, his gaze is caught by two eyes as blue as the pool water enclosing three quarters of the footbath. Beneath those blue eyes a curvy lipped mouth forms an all knowing smirk _. He sees, he knows,_ Tommy Joe thinks _, the guy is looking right through my Mrs. Steinberg force field_. The blue eyes narrow almost unnoticeably, squinting, then looking down Tommy Joe’s body. Looking down himself, then up again to the guy dressed in white, Tommy Joe is sure he has seen his now manifestly showing hard on. Mr Blue Eyes grins, showing immaculate teeth, and gives him the thumbs up. He then turns around leaving Tommy Joe blushing from ears to chest. _Fucker_ , Tommy Joe screams in his head, _stupid fucker. Judging from his attire he must be an employee of Spindle. So he must have seen this thousands of times; men walking in, not at all prepared for the forceful betrayal of their own bodies. Why would he point it out so painfully, making him feel like a teen jizzing his pants for the first time while kissing a girl? Fucker._

  
Breaking through the boundary of awkwardness is what helps when Mrs. Steinberg won’t pitch in. ‘Hey, does one of you girls know what sauna is best to start with? It’s my first time here’. They giggle simultaneously, probably both triggering on the innuendo of the words ‘first time’. The brunette looks at him, keeping as much of a straight face as she can, and points at the Kelo sauna. ‘That one is quite hot, but it smells very nice, because of the Swedish type of wood that is grown especially for this purpose. You should try it’ Her friend turns to him, touching her neck very purposefully, ‘want us to show you the way?’. Tommy Joe smiles. _He still has it, sooo has it, his market value’s right up there_. ‘Thanks, but no thanks. The princess at home wouldn’t approve’. His answers gathers two ‘aaawwws’ and he walks away, knowing they’d now like to  even more. _Chicks are just that easy….they are…_

   
Entering the Kelo sauna with his towel around his waist, Tommy Joe stumbles a bit, his eyes adjusting to the dark, his breath caught by the intense heat inside. Looking about he decides to sit on the top bench, knowing it will be the place where the warm air gathers and is felt in all its force. And the fact that the first male customer he has seen within the walls of Spindle is sitting on the top bench, has absolutely nothing to do with his decision to test his own tenacity in ridiculously warm spaces. _He would so have gone and sat there if he were the only man there._ Besides him and this too toned guy, there are six women laying on different levels of wooden benches, none of them top shelve though. They seem to have been there quite some time judging from the sweat running down their bodies. And even though one of them is really pretty, he catches himself sizing up the guy, unconsciously comparing his body to his own. He’s taller, more muscular. But the guy’s dick being two inches smaller, Tommy Joe decides he is still the alpha male in this universe-for-now. If only he could stay here… 

  
The two inches he had on the guy disappear so quickly when Tommy Joe jumps into the cold water pool in order to cool down after his thirteen minute sauna round. Pride had filled him, thirteen minutes on his first round must have been quite good, even if he had to actually run out at the end because he couldn’t breathe anymore and the nausea almost got him gagging. But together with the two inches, the pride drowned in the arctic water. _Were they trying to fucking kill him here? Why did people do this? First die of heat, then shrivel up from cold._ _Why? Why?_ Getting out of the water gives him the answers he searched for. A tingling sensation takes over every part of his skin, he feels clean, renewed, alive. _This was fucking amazing!_

  
Still tingly all over, he takes his place in the waiting room at five to noon. He sits in between two Buddha images, both of which seem to smile at him, as if they knew how he feels. Readjusting his back and shoulders he feels the tension has somewhat reduced, but they certainly haven’t left his body. The upcoming massage is still very much welcome. He’s so focused on himself that he only notices the two women waiting with him when they are called upon for their massages. The masseuses are tiny but strong looking women. God, how he looks forward to be taken care of by one of them.  
“Hot stone massage for Mr. Ratliff’. Tommy Joe looks up, a bit taken back by the clear slightly high pitched but sure as hell manly voice calling him. ‘For fuck’s sake…’ Tommy Joe only gathers that he had said that out loud when two thick black eyebrows shoot up, the customer-friendly smile disappearing of the face of Mr. Blue Eyes. ‘Ehm, I mean, yes, that’s me’. 'Follow me’, his voice has a distant coldness and he starts walking down the hallway. Taking one last look at the Buddhas Tommy Joe picks up his towel and follows. Checking him from behind he defends his own thoughts and outburst. He was just shocked that this cocky guy, who obviously thought he was better then anyone and everyone, turned out to be his masseur. He didn’t know what to think of getting his hands on his naked body. He smirks, looking at the dead awful white clog-like slippers in front of him. _Sure, he may be taller and broader at his shoulders, thick black hair and bright blue eyes, those slippers take him down so fast, it’s beyond funny._ ‘Come in’. Holding the door Mr. Blue Eyes looks at him up and down. Suddenly Tommy Joe feels the need to check his bathrobe still covering his body, checking everything is still in order.

  
‘Welcome, my name is Adam and I am your masseur. I can see you made reservations for a hot stone massage. Ever had one before?’ His costumer-friendly smile has replaced the thin line on his face again, his posture all subservient. But his eyes have a defiant yet curious look. ‘Hi, I’m Tommy Joe and…ehm…no..’, Tommy Joe, fidgets with the belt of his bathrobe, ‘it’s actually the first massage ever….besides the ones from my girlfriend’. Adams eyes grow wide just a little, a questioning look rising in it. ‘Your girlfriend…ah….ok. Well, this is gonna be different then I guess…’. He adjusts the towels on the big table in the middle of the room. ‘please take off your robe and slippers and just lay down here, face down’. Tommy Joe ponders for a second how to get undressed and on the table as soon as possible. _Why did he… did he say his name was Adam?... just stand there watching? Couldn’t he be doing something useful?_

   
  
While laying down Adam asks him why he was here, why he needs the massage. Feeling the towels being put over the whole of his body Tommy Joe starts: ‘Well…I’m a guitar player and had a lot of gigs over the last couple of months, while taking care of a sick relative. I have moved from Burbank to LA two months ago, and had to practically rebuild this hovel that you just cannot call a house. The dump now looks quite nice. My bunny even likes to come over and…’   
‘Bunny?... _your bunny_ likes to come over?’ His giggle immediately throws Tommy Joe off his guard. _Who giggles like that? It was really cute….no… it wasn’t. This was nasty, he didn’t need this from a guy who got paid for touching other dudes._   
He turns around slowly, fire in his eyes. ‘Something wrong with the nickname I gave my drop dead gorgeous girlfriend?’   
Adam looks at him seriously for just a second, but just cannot keep a straight face and giggles again, laughing wrinkles hugging his eyes ‘No, well yeah…I mean, I thought _I_ did weird nicknames. A close friend of mine had to get used to Glitterbaby, hahaha. And he truly loved it in the end. But Bunny….wow…that’s… I know so many women who’d never accept that. She must be lots of fun’    
He sounds genuine and easy going. Tommy Joe grins just a little ‘She is’.

   
  
‘OK, so, you’re here because you work too hard. From the way you walk and stand I can see stress has clutched your middle and upper back, some of it even creeping into your upper legs, right?’ Adam enumerates everything Tommy Joe had been feeling in one sentence and he hums in agreement. ‘Right, now let’s get to it, then. A hot stone massage is exactly what it sounds like, I am gonna massage you with stones that have been heated in boiling water. I am first gonna do your legs, then your back, your neck is gonna be last’. While explaining the procedure Adam starts touching his body. Two hands putting a nice kind of pressure on every part, starting at his feet and moving up to his head. ‘Any injuries I should know about, high blood pressure?’ Tommy Joe shakes his head and starts to relax instantly. It felt like he is fed new unwinding energy through these big strong hands moving about.    
‘That’s it, just relax’ Adams voice turns soothing, a bit lower then before. Tommy Joe notices himself concentrating on Adams voice while he continues, he never heard a voice like that. It is mesmerizing in some sort of way.    
Tommy Joe starts to drift off, cursing inside about the elevator music coming from the ceiling. _Jeezz, which old people’s home is now looking for its tapes_?, he thinks. Adam moves around the room and Tommy Joe hears him taking some stones out of the water. The towel on his feet is lifted and his eyes grow wide as he feels small warm stones being pushed in between his toes. _What? What’s he doing?_ _Oooo, wait..ooo yes….that feels nice actually. Hmmm, okay, not gonna object to this._ He takes a deep breath resisting the urge to wiggle his toes.

  
Looking down through the hole in the massage table he can see the large foot of the table and the ugly white clogs moving around. _Wow, really large feet…large feet….large…Huh? what? Hahaha? God, I’m weird._ Suddenly the table moves upwards, a buzzing sound indicating a hydraulic system is at work. Ahand is touching his spine just above his butt and he is wiggled slowly from side to side in a soothing pace. ‘You okay?’ Adam asks, ‘I’m gonna start massaging you now’.Tommy Joe pulls his arms up, laying his hands at the top of his head. He is so ready. Again the sound of water and stones. Six large stones are placed on his spine, starting at the bottom ending in his neck. The warmth comes straight through the towel, radiating throughout his upper body. The sensation is tantalizing….taunting. The towel on his left leg is lifted. Tommy Joe feels Adam making sure none of his junk is showing, laying the towel over his ass, covering it down to the start of his thighs. Two warm hands touch his ankle, laying there for two seconds, then moving up to his calves. The pressure, the massaging, the warmth, it all shoots little jolts through Tommy Joe’s body. He suppresses a soft moan, cheerfully anticipating all of this on the rest of his body. Adam’s hands move up to his thighs, kneading and squeezing, touching the curvature of his ass. _O dear god….this is not good….not good….How for god’s sake can he be feeling getting aroused by this when he got laid just this morning? Those hands, those movements, his firm, but sensual touch….what the hell? Nobody touched him like this before._

   
Adam starts humming to the music which is filling the room over their joined silence. As if agreed upon, they haven’t spoken or made a noise in the last ten minutes. Tommy Joe’s never been one for lots of small talk, he likes the silence, and right now he likes the humming. _This dude should totally be a singer, the humming sounds angelic._ Adam pulls on his feet, making him feel a feet taller instantly. _This is fucking magic_ , a sigh escaping Tommy Joe’s mouth. Adam hums knowingly, agreeingly.  He sure as hell sounds and feels like knows what he’s doing. ‘What kind of massage oil would you like, sweetie?’ Sweetie? Sweetie, really? O _, ah…it’s like that….should have known from his strut walking down the hall…this guy is as queer as they come_. Tommy turns around looking at the purple bottles on the side table. ‘Ehm, well, I don’t know. Just use something you like’ Tommy Joe answers, _Put something you like on someone you like….so it seems_.  The next thing he notices is the rooming filling up with a delightful mandarin and cinnamon scent. This sure is becoming a feast of the senses: after all those nice presents for his eyes, the hundreds of different feelings even up till now in the massage, the angelic humming in his ears, and now his nose. Subconsciously he sniffs two times, taking it in and mixing all these stimuli inside his being. On both sides of his ankles a middle size stone touches. After touching ground like that Adam draws them up. Their heat on a thin line between incredibly delightful and a just a tiny bit painful. It made Tommy Joe think of the way he likes his nipples bitten in the same way, balancing between pain and pleasure. Goosebumps cover his skin, making the hairs on his leg stand up as the hot stones move up and down, and up and down, and up and down. Too soon his leg is covered up, but as soon as he feels the disagreement grow in his chest his other leg is bared. _How much of this can he stand without letting the heat, the arousal, get the better of him?_ His dick twitches. _What the fuck? Why is he getting horny in the middle of a hot Stone massage done by a gay dude?_ Sure he had gotten off with a guy before, but that was in high school after being taunted for three hours by a girl grinding his groin during a Vampire themed party. Catching his breath outside this guy had noticed his hard on and got down on him in the alley. He actually was very grateful to the bloke at the time. He would have had blue balls for a week if he hadn’t done that. But that was all, nothing else ever happened. It just wasn’t for him.

But this Adam dude made him fire up. A feeling of loss comes over him when Adam covers his right leg up again after giving it the same blissful treatment as the left. Hot stones cover the back of legs when Adam moved the towels from his back. Moving towards the top of the table Tommy Joe feels Adam getting closer, his hands touching Adams pants as he came forward to remove the stones from his neck and shoulder, putting the towel aside. _Did he feel that? Did he actually feel Adam hard on? So much for professional integrity!!_ _For crying out loud, this was so wrong on so many levels… But then, why did he grin?_ Hell, his dick twitches. Adams arousal feeds his own in an instant and overwhelming manner. He smells Adam’s cologne, feels his breath on his neck and cheek while Adam is working on the knots in his muscles. _Damn, it’s all too good._ He isn’t strong enough to resist…he shifts his fingers touching again. Adam freezes, for just a nanosecond, but Tommy Joe noticed. Sounding slightly off balance Adam whispers ‘Everything okay?’ His head bows towards Tommy Joe’s, a string of hair falling over his cheek, his blue eyes now close to his customers face. _Wow, was he for real? Up close he is as beautiful as men come._ Looking directly into Adam’s eyes Tommy Joe smirks, ‘A bit too okay, if you ask me…’ Adam takes a big step back ‘What?’ he reacts hesitantly, sounded a bit afraid even, eyes widen and questioning subconsciously wonder to his own groin then Tommy Joe’s. Seeing that involuntary action Tommy Joe decides to just go with it: ‘But I like it, never new a massage could be so nice, soenticing….’, the last words are spoken under his breath. 

  
    
The big black brows narrow just a little, Adam’s eyes search his face for clues. Trying to determine if he’s reading too much into this. Tommy Joe doesn’t flinch, just stares back and Adams eyes turn a shade darker, the question mark in his head turning into a small exclamation mark. ‘Yes, massages can be a lot of things’, his hands touch Tommy Joe’s back in the middle, warmth pouring from them immediately, massage oil dripping of his sides. ‘Relaxing’, his right hand moved up to his shoulder blade. ‘Soothing’, his left hand moved to his lower back. ‘Exciting’, standing at the side of Tommy Joe’s legs Adam’s hands moved up to his arms, squeezing his biceps, tracing the tattoos on his arms back to his neck. The tattoos start to gleam from the mandarin oil spread over them. Tommy Joe can feel the energy of Adams body hovering over him.    
Adam starts to sing softly:

  
_When moonlight crawls along the street  
Chasing away the summer heat  
Footsteps outside somewhere below  
The world revolves, I let it go_   


   
  
Tommy Joe recognizes the words and is dumbstruck. _Looking so innocent, all dressed in white, ugly stupid clogs, this masseur starts singing mr. Darren- hot-lyrics-are-my-thing-Hayes seductive song ‘Insatiable’. He is fearless!_

  _We build our church above this street  
We practice love between these sheets  
The candy sweetness scent of you  
It bathes my skin, I'm stained in you  
And all I have to do is hold you  
There's a racing within my heart  
And I am barely touching you_

 

With the last sentence Adam kneads Tommy Joe’s shoulder, manifesting a dangerous sensuality in his touch. ‘ooohh..mmm..’ A moan escapes from Tommy Joe’s mouth. _This is going too fast. Surely he will not come from a guy only using his back as the rare and valuable map of a treasure hunt?_ But then Adam reaches his neck, the line of his hair, tracing the shaven part with his fingers, tugging slightly at the longer wisp on the other side, before grabbing two small stones and touching Tommy Joe behind his earlobes. 

‘Never done this before, you know’ Adam whispers ‘We have all these rules, you could have me fired just for this. Do you want to?’

His hands move to Tommy Joe’s lower back, hovering above the top of his crack. At touch down at his tailbone Adam breaths ruggedly. Tommy Joe can feel it is taken every part of his moral fiber to hold back, his professional persona still trying to keep control in this risky situation.‘I’d like you to continue singing. Just…..continue’, Tommy responds. Adam’s head is in front of his again. His freckled lips parted just a little. Lust taken over his friendly gaze. ‘Customer is king’, he states and takes a breath:

  
  
_Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My want for you is  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My want for you is  
Insatiable_   


 

Tommy Joe moans again, hearing the small but noticeable change in the lyrics. Adam responds by holding his breath, then releasing it in little hitches. It feels like there’s four hands on him now. Adam is seemingly everywhere at the same time, making Tommy Joe losing all sense of time and space. Adams energy absorbs him. He is now at the mercy of this sex-oozing man. _First time he is gonna come undone, and it’s with a man. Now, that’s something he hadn’t seen coming. Fantasies in which that happened always contained two girls making out hardcore style._

  
The towel covering his ass slides off slowly. He feels very naked, exposed. Adams hands take a soft hold of his cheeks, massaging them intently. ‘Adam….hhmmm, I’m…ooo…uuuhhng…I’m gonna…’. The strength to end that sentence is engulfed completely by the sensual breathing in his right ear, the quick tear at his earlobe and the hoarse whisper: ‘Come for me, come for me all over this table…. ’   
Tommy Joe explodes, squirming and whimpering, creating extra friction to get every drop he has in him out on that table. Regaining consciousness he feels blood rushing from down south to his neck, ears, up to the crown of his head. _Now what? How do you stay cool after shooting your load during you hot stone massage?_   
Adam starts stroking again, massaging him through the embarrassment, ‘that was so hot. You….are very hot, feisty browneyes’. 

   
They both startle at the knock on the door. ‘Adam, are you done? Need the room for mrs. Amberly and her sportsmassage’. Blue and brown eyes meet each other in a shocked, yet satisfied gaze. ‘Almost done’, Adam responds, ‘just cleaning up’. He grins at Tommy Joe, handing him a soft wet cloth, mouthing ‘go ahead’ while turning around to clean the hot stones and put them back again. ‘Now, the toxins will be leaving your body up till 70 hours from this massage’ he says a bit too loudly, obviously letting his colleague know he is wrapping up. ‘Make sure you drink lots of water, and relax plenty, okay? And if I can be so frank: I did get to work at the tension as much as I could in 25 minutes, but I could feel it’s still there on a deeper level. You might consider returning for another treatment here at Spindle, and maybe one that lasts longer?’. 

While Adam is talking, Tommy Joe cleans himself as fast as he can and jumps up to get into his robe. Turning around his eyes wonder from Adam’s lustful eyes, blushed face to his obvious arousal in the luckily loose white pants, a small wet spot showing just below the waistband. He looks back at Adam’s face and whispers ‘And you?’. Walking towards the door Adam shrugs ‘I’ll take care of that during my break….thinking of how I am gonna take care of you next time’ and he kisses Tommy Joe on the cheek. Bowing his head Tommy Joe steps out of the room, fearful of meeting anyone’s eyes. He’s sure that amazing orgasm is all over his face…so to speak…

Not looking back Tommy Joe heads straight to the reception for his next appointment. 


End file.
